Its Just The Beginning
by CrazyChick69
Summary: Clare is starting to act different forcing Eli to break it off. While Terri is struggling with her 4 year old child. Riley and Marco start to hit it off, but what happens when Riley feels Marco doesnt like him. More drama to come. Rated M  just in case


**Chapter 1**

Clare was overwhelmed. To think that Eli would actually let her stay over. Her parents were getting a divorced there was no other way around that fact. Not only was all this just beyond her expectations of what she planned to be her "perfect life", but now she felt as though she would lose Eli as well. If it weren't for Eli, Clare felt that she would crumble to pieces.

"Are you sure about this?" Eli asked as Clare and him entered his master bedroom.

"I'm positive." Clare said.

Eli's room was not what a teenager would call "normal". It was the biggest room Clare had ever seen a teenager live in. The only thing was his bed was on the floor. That didn't surprise Clare. In Clare's mind sleeping on a floor was better then hearing her parents torment one another.

_None of this makes sense. _Eli thought to himself. All kinds of questions were popping into Eli's head. How or why would his Clare want to do this? Yet, Eli knew that Clare was going threw a lot. Maybe she needed space from her parents. On the other hand though, Clare was starting to act like someone else. He didn't know what to do. Clare was slowly starting to become someone else and he was slowly starting to lose feeling for her.

For the next couple of hours, Eli and Clare talked of there English assignment. Then the argued over why Romeo killed himself for Juliet. Soon it was midnight. Both teenagers were starting to get tired. Clare climbed into Eli's bed and Eli soon followed. They both laid down for what seemed like hours. Then Eli rested his arm around Clare's waist and pulled her close to him.

"I like to snuggle when I sleep." Eli said laughing. "Does that bother you?"

Clare rested her head on him. "Not at all."

As soon as Clare said that, Eli rested his head on top of hers. That's when Clare got a bit curious. Moving her head up, Clare kissed Eli. Slowly, she moved her hand down his waist. Her hand reached the outline of his pants. Kissing Eli with all she had, Clare started to unbutton his pants.

Noticing this, Eli grabbed Clare's hand. "What are you doing?"

"I think you can figure it out." Clare said smiling moving to give him another kiss.

Eli pushed her off of him and got up out of the bed. He buttoned up his pants. Clare couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You need to go, Clare." Eli spoke his voice shaking.

Clare got up and moved over to him. "I want to do this and I know you do too."

"Clare, this is not you." Eli said looking at her hatefully.

"What are you talking about? This is me. I want this more then anything." Clare moved toward Eli and grabbed his hand.

Looking at Clare now, Eli knew that his girl was gone. She wasn't there at all anymore and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get her back. He knew what he had to do but his heart broke at the thought of it. Yet, Eli knew it had to be done. Eli tried to hold back the tears as he said the words that tore threw his heart.

"I'm sorry." Eli said pausing for a moment. "It's over, Clare."

* * *

Terri MacGregor was finishing washing the dishes. It had been years since she was at Degrassi. Not only that but now she had a child to call her own. She was a single mother watching her little girl grow up. Her daughter was now 4 years old wondering where her father could be. Only thing was that she couldn't give her the answer for if she did it would break her heart. Rachel's bus had just come and Terri walked her daughter to her bus stop. As the bus drove, Terri decided that she couldn't run from Degrassi forever. It was time that she headed.

Once Terri entered the car, she had to come up with a way to tell everyone of her daughter. You would think that nobody would mind that she had. For everyone is already grown up. But her daughter's father was another situation. Rachel's father was no one other than the one and only, Rick Murray. Terri started the car and drove away from home.

Then Terri spoke to herself saying. "I'm coming back, Degrassi."

* * *

It was another long day at football practice. Riley decided to go a bar since he had no other plans. He was single once again and was hoping to find someone. Entering the bar, Riley sits down beside a dude with black hair.

"Come here a lot." The person beside him asked.

Riley laughed some. "Only when I need something to get off my mind."

The guy beside him laughed and Riley couldn't help but like it. When Riley was about to ask the bar tender for a drink, the guy beside him already ask to give him one and he'd pay.

"Thanks." Riley said smiling. "The names Riley Stavros. You?"

"Marco Del Rossi. Nice to meet you." Marco said shaking Riley's hand.

Both guys talked for hours of none stop. Marco found out that Riley played football very quickly. Which was a good thing for Marco because he liked guys that were athletic. Riley found out that Marco loved politics and English which really amazed him. After hours of conversation, both men decided to head home.

"Why don't you call me sometime?" Marco said. Grabbing a piece of paper and writing down his number.

Riley smiled as he handed him the paper. "Yes, I will."

When Marco got up and grabbed his bag, another guy came over. As both men left the bar, the other guy that came up to Marco put his arm over his shoulder.


End file.
